


Love Letter

by Mamhiel



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamhiel/pseuds/Mamhiel
Summary: Donkey and Shrek come and give Donald Trump a letter from a secret admirer.
Relationships: Donkey/Shrek (Shrek), Shrek (Shrek)/Donald Trump
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't like Donald Trump.
> 
> Also I wrote this because of twitter.
> 
> Also Donkey is like, sorta centaurish so hes not a coMpLeTe donkey because why not?

Donald Trump was in the hospital after he caught Covid-19, which was honestly just karma.

Laying on the hospital bed, he felt something touch his hand. He opened his eyes, and Shrek was there.

His face immediately turned orange to red, but what caught his attention most was that he wasn't sick anymore. Trump looked down at his hands. His breathing was fine, and it felt as if a weight was lifted so suddenly off his chest.

Looking back up at Shrek, who was gazing down at him, Trump smiled. "Did you heal me?"

Shrek looked around the hospital room. "Well, I did it for a friend..."

Trump swallowed, examining the handsome ogre. "Who? Do I know them?"

Shrek squinted at Trump and nodded. "They um, told me to give you this." He handed the orange man a letter.

As Trump grabbed it, his hand brushed against Shrek's and he blushed. Opening the letter, he heard hooves running in the hospital hallway.

"Shrek! Where are you? I forget the room number!" The hooves clacking was getting closer.

Shrek smiled and stuck his head out the door, flexing his muscles unintentionally.

If Trump noticed, The President wasn't going to say anything.

"Right here, Donkey." His soothing voice flowed through the room.

Donkey entered the room, and looked at Trump. "Damn girl, ya ass fat?"

Trump looked up at the Donkey and stared, confusion clear on his face. "Well, I don't know, it could be fat. Maybe it is, I don't think we'll ever know."

Donkey stood there before looking up to Shrek. "What are we doing here again?"

"Giving Trump the letter, but we should go now." Shrek looked at Trump. "We've delivered the letter, but we're gonna go."

As Donkey and Shrek turned to leave, Trump stood up. "Wait! I want to go with you guys."

The duo looked to eachother, thinking.

Shrek put a hand on Donkey, turning him around. "I'm sorry, Read the letter, please."

\--


End file.
